wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Bones
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Susan Amelia Bones Age: 24 Date of birth: 4 January, 1980 Blood: Half-blood Wand: Oak, unicorn tail, 7 1/2", firm Alumni: Hufflepuff Affiliation: MLE; Auror with no specific division Home Life Mother: Eleanor Carter Bones (Muggleborn witch) Father: Gregory Felix Bones (Pureblood, brother of Edgar and Amelia) Siblings: None Other family: John, Teresa, Rose, and Nicholas Carter (Muggles)--everyone on her father's side is now dead. Relationships with each: Susan was good friends with her cousin Rose when she was young, and they still keep in touch, though they did drift apart when they went to different schools. She is friendly with the rest of the family, but rarely sees them, especially now that she does not live with her parents. Home: She has a fairly small but well-furnished home in London; it was her Aunt Amelia's, given to Susan in her will. Finances: She doesn't make much in her line of work, but does have a modest savings account, another inheritance from Aunt Amelia. She keeps it in case of a crisis. Personal Life Personality: Susan has always known that she was extraordinarily resilient. When her first pet died, a guinea pig named Oxford, she cried for about three minutes and then insisted on burying him herself. When this occurred, she was five years old, and it indicated another personality quirk that remained through her teenage years: a streak of independence bordering on stubbornness. All of the bad things (and even some of the good) that have happened to her she has borne with stoicism and determination. When her first boyfriend, a Muggle boy from her neighbourhood, broke up with her, she threw dirt in his face. When other kids in her neighbourhood teased her about going to a weird boarding school, she ignored them. Her biggest test in life was the death of her beloved Aunt Amelia, her idol, but she is still strong—perhaps even stronger than ever. She discovered the Nietzsche quote “Whatever doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” when she was in her fifth year, and has adopted it as her motto. Her attitude towards relationships has changed, unfortunately, since her younger days. Her first and only serious relationship was in her fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, with Zacharias Smith. She cared very deeply for him, and he seemed to care just as deeply for her, but he still ended up breaking her heart. She has dated around a bit since then, but has pulled shy of any commitment, though she is often eager for physical affection, something she was unable to coax satisfactorily out of Zach. Deep down she craves a fulfilling relationship, and she knows that her trust issues are absurd, but she hasn’t found a way to deal with it yet. She is also a very true Hufflepuff. She displays the qualities of loyalty, a strong sense of justice, and belief in working hard in spades. She is fiercely loyal to both her friends and what little family she has left, not to mention the cause of fighting Voldemort. A believer in fair treatment for all, she loves working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, eventually planning to rise to the highest position she can manage. She is a strong leader and organizer of people, and often finds it easy to infuse others with the same enthusiasm she feels about a cause. Finally, when she has her heart set on something, she works as hard as she can towards it. Unlike the stereotypical Slytherin, however, her means are always straightforward and honest, and she has not looked for a loophole in her entire life. She is hardly a strictly serious person, however. In fact, if one of her friends need someone who doesn’t take life seriously for a little while, they can always get Susan to be that person. She is quick to make a joke, even at another’s expense. (Most who know her don’t take offence at her teasing jabs; she doesn’t mean any, and can’t resist what she sees as a clear opening to a joke.) If she thinks someone needs to relax, she’ll try to relax them by whatever means she can think of, which can get annoying, but it’s hard to stay mad at her for long. She has mellowed somewhat since Hogwarts, with maturity and war, but she really enjoys cheering people up, even if she doesn’t feel particularly cheery herself. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: She identified as bisexual at school, but is currently reevaluating herself. She knows that she is attracted physically to both sexes, but is not sure she would be able to have a serious relationship with a woman. (Of course, she’s not entirely sure she would be able to have a serious relationship with a man, either…) Strengths: Susan is a true Hufflepuff; loyal to both friends and family, as well as hard-working, fair-minded, and honest. Her greatest strengths come from the support of her friends and her memories of her Aunt Amelia. She has a fair amount of bravery in her as well, though she would never have done well in Gryffindor. Weaknesses: Susan's one debilitating weakness is in the realm of travel magic. She's always been very bad at just about anything to do with travel--she can barely ride a broom, she panics at the sight of Floo Powder, and Portkeys disorient her very badly. But her worst is Apparition. Since the incident during sixth year Apparition lessons in which she splinched herself, the thought of attempting to Apparate makes her break out in a cold sweat and even get dizzy. She tried to keep attending the lessons, but never really learned to Apparate. She is working hard to get over her fears, and is currently saving to buy herself a very nice broom with plenty of safety features to practice with. Boggart: The Death Eater who killed her uncle Edgar Patronus: Since her strength comes from her friends (mostly Hufflepuffs) and her Aunt Amelia (also a former Hufflepuff), her Patronus takes the form of a badger. Mirror of Erised: She would see all of her family, dead and alive, standing behind her and smiling approvingly; Aunt Amelia's hand would be on her shoulder. Amortentia Potion: Old books, dried lavender, and butterbeer. Miscellaneous: Susan’s Quidditch team is the Montrose Magpies. Aesthetics Appearance: Susan is fairly tall, strong, and big-boned. She had broad shoulders, wide hips, well-defined cheekbones, and a strong jaw. Her hair is shoulder-length and wavy, worn loose or in a ponytail. She has a broad mouth and a friendly, though perhaps not very attractive, face. Because of a habit of overeating when she's anxious, she carries more weight than she'd like to, but she is in overall good shape. Height: 5’9” Weight: 140 lbs (or thereabouts) Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Style of dress: She wears plain black robes to work in, and rarely bothers to change out of that. Otherwise, she usually just wears jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt or jumper. History Susan has grown up with a lot of tragedy and also a lot of bravery. She was very young when her uncle Edgar and his wife and children were killed by Death Eaters, and she doesn't remember them, but she's been told stories about them all her life, and thus has grown up proud of them. Not that she isn't proud of the rest of her family as well; her parents, while much less high-profile than her other relatives, are good, honest people who raised her well, and her Aunt Amelia was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Susan and her aunt were very close, and Susan would often spend afternoons with her while she was in primary school and her parents were both at work in the antique shop they own, which caters to both Muggles and wizards. After she started at Hogwarts, she would still spend most of the summer with her aunt. Amelia told Susan all about her work as Head of the MLE and member of the Wizengamot, and Susan absorbed it all eagerly. While at Hogwarts, therefore, her strongest subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Studying has never come easily to Susan, and her performance in school has always depended on--true to her Hufflepuff nature--how hard she works, though a few subjects did come a bit more easily than others. She was eager to join the DA in her fifth year, partially because of her passion for Defence Against the Dark Arts and partially because of Harry Potter. She’d heard about him as a child, and then over that summer from Aunt Amelia, and it didn’t hurt that she thought he was really cute. She learned a lot, including how to perform a Patronus Charm, though she did not perfect it during meetings; she continued to practice on her own when she could, and had the charm down by the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts. In Susan's sixth year, her aunt was killed by Death Eaters. This hit Susan hard, of course, but with the support of her friends and, perhaps more importantly, her aunt's memory, she pulled through and started doing even better in school. It is now her life's goal to do things that would make Amelia proud of her, and in particular she hopes to become the next Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She knows this will not come without many years of hard work, but she is prepared for it. She finished Hogwarts with NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. She immediately applied for a position with the MLE, and was accepted for training. During the war she did not distinguish herself, except perhaps within the MLE. She kept her head down and did as she was told. If she had been told to do something against her morals, of course, she would have refused, but thankfully the issue did not come up. She did what she could, but opted to leave the heroism to heroes. Current Activities Clare should be a dear and tell us what Susan's up to here Meta Player: Clare PB: Victoria Pratt Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors